


Happy Halloween

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Brolin, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The props department is hosting a Halloween Party, and Jenny from Make-up, Rene from Costume and Marie, a 2nd A/D have something very special planned for the talent show….if they can just get a certain TV star to agree. (Bradley is confused, Angel and Katie think he’s nuts and Colin….well, Colin…..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Colin sat down in the make-up chair and proceeded to yawn widely. These 6am calls were going to be the death of him yet. Jenny was there, setting up his make-up. He was the only one in this early.

“Morning Jen” he mumbled before closing his eyes, mentally reviewing his lines for his first scene.

“Morning Col.”

After an extended pause, while Jenny prepared him for his make-up, she asked casually “So Colin, any thoughts on the Halloween party?”

“Uh – what?” Colin opened his eyes and looked at Jenny a bit confused. “What party?”

“The Halloween party – the one Props is throwing? You know about it, right? Everyone is invited.”

“Oh yeah, heard something about it but haven’t given it much thought. Kinda busy – you know, what with filming and all.”

“But you are going – right?”

“Um – yeah, maybe – when is it again?”

“In three weeks - end of the month – Saturday before Halloween. So what are you going as?”

“Sorry? What am I going as?”

“It’s a costume party, Col! Halloween – costumes!!”

“Oh krikes. Do I have to dress up? I spend every day dressed up. Maybe I’ll go as myself – that would be a change”

“Don’t be daft – you have to be in costume.”

Colin shrugged. “I guess I’ll throw something together – closer to the date.”

“Close your eyes” Jenny instructed as she dusted power over his face. “It’s a talent show too.”

“Ummm” Colin acknowledged.

“Some of us girls have been thinking….”

“Ummm”

“We have an idea for the show.”

“Uh-huh”

“I’ve been deputized to ask you.”

“Ask me what?”

“We need you for our act.”

Colin’s eyes snapped open “What act?” he asked suspiciously

Jenny gave him her biggest grin. “It’s absolutely brilliant – and it will bring the house down.”

“What act?” Still suspicious.

“We really need you to be part of it – because it is going to be stellar and it will knock everyone’s socks off!”

“Jenny” Colin’s voice was low and warning. “What act?”

“Well…” Jenny told him the act that had been planned between her, Rene in Costume and Marie, the 2nd A/D.

“Absolutely bloody fucking NO!” Colin was incredulous and horrified.

“Come on Colin – you’ll be brilliant!!”

“If you think for one moment…..”

“You’re a natural – no one will recognize you.”

“They won’t because I won’t be there!”

“Colin please!!! You’re the only one who can pull this off – you’re the only one who can do this!”

“I can not stand up in front of people doing that!”

“Of course you can do it. Don’t try and pull the wool over me, Colin Morgan! You went to RSAMD and I know you did music and dance there.”

“That was different – and I was never very good at that part of it anyway.”

“But this would be different – Marie had a whole routine worked out. Rene has designed to most brilliant costume and, of course, I would do the make-up. No one will even know it’s you.

Colin closed his eyes and groaned. “There is no way in hell you are talking me into this!”

“Look – give me a chance to show you.” Jenny reached back to the make-up and came at him with a make-up wand coated in blue eye shadow. “I’ll just do one eye and you can see…”

“Get that thing away from me.” Colin cried out, rearing as far back into the chair as he could, grabbing the arm that was waving the blue eye shadow distressingly close.

“Colin – just give it a chance – I’ll take it right off – just see the effect.” Jenny leaned in closer, trying to muscle her arm out of his grip.

“Get away from me woman!”

The two of them wrestled the wand until Jenny used her advantage. Rene in costume had told her Colin was very ticklish, so she reached around and poked a finger in his rib. Colin immediately started giggling, relaxing his arm and Jenny collapsed on him, both giggling, still fighting over the offending wand.

“What the hell is going on?”

The two stopped in mid giggle and looked over to the door to see Bradley looking at them, unbelievingly. Colin ‘don’t get in my space’ Morgan was sprawled almost on his back with Jenny draped all over him. When he saw Bradley, his face flamed red.

Jenny pulled herself off Colin and flashed Bradley big smile “Morning Bradley.”

Colin straightened himself in his chair and muttered something at Jenny.

“Oh no honey – only you. You’re the only one I want.” Jenny said, then pulled his head up to apply lip colour.

Colin sputtered until she told him to be still. He was very aware that Bradley was staring at him open-mouthed.

Jenny looked at Colin, holding his gaze. “Don’t tell anyone, yeah? Our secret?”

“Oh don’t worry – I have no intention of telling anyone about this.”

“So you’ll think about it?”

“Um – hello? Still here – sitting right here listening.” Bradley interjected.

Colin glared at Jenny. “Sorry Bradley. Just ….um….”

Jenny glared back at him.

“….um… personal stuff.”

“So I see – perhaps you two should consider getting a room?”

To Bradley alarm, Colin and Jenny both broke out laughing.

 

****

 

Colin headed to Costume and straight into Rene. She approached him with a too-bright smile.

“Colin – did you get a chance to talk to Jenny?”

Colin pealed off his day clothes and started changing into his Merlin costume.

“I did and the answer is no.”

“Colin, come on – you’d be brilliant at it. We’ve got it all figured out.”

“No” his voice was muffled as he pulled on his red tunic.

“I’ll show you the drawings for the costume – wait until you see it.”

“No.”

“Jenny and Marie would be right up there with you.”

“No.”

“Marie’s worked out a fabulous routine.”

“No.”

“You wouldn’t actually have to sing – just mime the words.”

“No.”

“Marie will teach you the steps.”

“What part of ‘no’ do you not understand? The N as in ‘no fucking way’ or the O as in ‘only in your dreams’?”

“But you know you could pull it off – professionally, I mean.”

Colin looked at her as if she’d grown an extra head “What? No! I’m not…absolutely…no!”

“So you’ll think about it then?”

 

****

 

Marie was the next one to accost him. “Have you talked to Jenny and Rene?”

“Yes and the answer is no. No to Jenny, No to Rene and no to you.”

“Will you at least come and watch the routine?”

“Why? I’m not doing it.”

“Just come and see what we’ve got. If you see it all together and you still say no, we’ll find someone else.”

Colin gave a bark of laughter. “Who else are you going to find?”

“Eoin is our second choice”

“Eoin has a beard!”

“Exactly – which is why we need you.”

“What about Bradley?” As soon as the words were out of Colin’s mouth, both he and Marie broke out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Bradley, approaching them with a remarkable lack of timing. He was disconcerted when they both looked at him and started laughing even harder.

 

****

 

That evening, when shooting had finished, Colin begged off returning to the hotel with the rest of them, instead getting into a van with the crew.

“What’s that about?” Asked Angel.

“No idea.” Said Bradley. “But I think he’s got something going with Jenny from make-up.”

The van drove away with Angel and Katie both staring at him gob-smacked.

 

****

 

It was a mistake to agree to see the whole package, Colin acknowledged. Jenny, Rene and Marie had obviously put in a lot of thought, time and effort into this act. Rene’s costumes were brilliant.

“I’ll give you the appropriate padding where needed, but we may need to wax you here and there – and you’ll have to shave your armpits.”

“Bloody hell – I am not waxing anything! And my pits are just fine, thank you.”

Confronted and begged from all sides by three very persuasive women, Colin found himself - against his better judgment - agreeing to participate - to everything.

 

***

 

From that point, things moved exponentially and rapidly out of his control. Three nights a week, instead of returning to the hotel with his fellow cast mates, Colin headed out in a crew van. Jenny was all over him whenever she stepped in to fix his make-up and they were observed in intense, whispered conversation.

Bradley had the uncomfortable experience of walking into costume one day to see Colin with his arms wrapped around Rene, while she hugged him back under his Merlin jacket. Both of them looked startled to be interrupted and this time, it was Bradley who turned bright red before backing out of the room. He never knew that Rene was just measuring Colin for his costume for the act.

That evening in the van, he informed Angel and Katie that he thought Colin was cheating on Jenny with Rene in costume.

“What?” Angel was incredulous. “She’s like 10 years older than him!”

“So, maybe he’s her boy toy – you know, like the whole Mrs. Robinson thing.”

Bradley yelled a blue streak when both Angel and Katie proceeded to pound the stuffing out of him.

 

***

 

“Oh. My. God.” Colin stared at himself in full costume, mouth hanging open.

“Close your mouth, Colin – you’re ruining the effect.” Marie instructed.

The three women buzzed around him, tweaking costume, wig and make-up. When they were satisfied, they stood behind him, all four of them looking at the reflection in the full length mirror. Jenny and Marie were also in full make-up and costume, standing next to him.

“That is bloody, beautifully, BRILLIANT!” Rene crowed – the only one not wearing a costume. She tugged at the neckline of Colin’s costume. “Definitely good idea covering those collarbones – dead give-away on you.

Jenny and Marie grinned broadly at the reflection. Colin still stood there in horrified shock.

“Colin honey – smile.” Rene instructed.

Colin gave a weak grin.

“OK, don’t smile. We can’t disguise those teeth of yours – it’ll give it away. So no smiling during the act.”

“Oh – no worries there.” Colin assured them. “In fact, I may never, ever smile again.”

“Stop being so melodramatic, Col. You look fabulous.” Marie assured him.

“I hate to point this out,” Jenny said, pointing at their reflection, “But I think – and this is not a good for my ego believe me – but I think, Colin, that you actually look the best of us all.”

All four of them stared at the reflection.

“I think you’re right.” Marie agreed.

“Oh god – shoot me now. Put me out of my misery.” Colin moaned.

“Come on – let’s see the full effect with song and dance.”

 

****

 

The Halloween party was in full swing when Colin walked in, dressed as Alex from A Clockwork Orange. Jenny had done his make-up, assuring him it would be easy to remove so she could apply his make-up for the act.

Bradley was there, dressed as a Dr Who – in fact all the knights were dressed as various incarnations of Dr. Who. When he spotted Colin, he called him over.

“Very Emo of you, Morgan.”

“It’s A Clockwork Orange, Bradley”

“Loved that movie” said Rupert. “You look great – love the hat.”

Colin tipped his bowler in acknowledgement. “So, any of you involved in the talent show?”

“Seems to be only the crew doing the acts,” Eoin said.

“We asked Tony to do his Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror, but he said it would traumatize too many people to see Uther wearing fishnets.” Piped up Tom.

Everyone laughed. Tony had had a very successful run in the West End playing the ‘sweet transvestite from trans-sexual Transylvania’.

“I heard a couple of the prop guys talking – said there was one act that was going to blow this place apart” Ade said.

Colin almost choked on his beer.

“Ease up Morgan – that’s real alcohol there, baby boy.” Bradley teased as he slapped Colin on the back.

Colin sneered back at Bradley.

“Colin honey – can I see you for a moment?” Rene slid up next to Colin, sliding her arm around him.

Colin looked at her, a look of alarm crossing his face. Rene smiled sweetly up at him.

“Sure” he nodded and the two lost themselves in the crowd.

“Colin and Rene? Seriously??” Rupert looked dumbfounded.

“I thought he was with Jenny?”

The conversation dissolved into a discussion about the suddenly blooming love life of the formerly monastic Colin Morgan.

 

***

 

The applause died down as Pete from Continuation cleared the stage of the mike stand and chair. Props had actually built a full stage complete with curtains.

John from props took the stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, now for an act that I know is going to bring down the house. We’d like to send out a huge thanks to Mike from lighting, Jeff from sound, Darren from FX and everyone else involved in this next number - for all their help and for keeping it secret. Without further ado – Ladies and Gentlemen….. MAGIC!!!”

 

Behind the curtain, Colin stood in position, back to the audience. “I think I’m going to puke.”

“Shut up – you’ll be great.” Jenny murmured from his left.

“Work it Col – just work it.” Said Marie – reaching out to give his arm a quick squeeze of encouragement.

The room darkened and the curtains opened. Blue lights flared up on the backdrop, illuminating the silhouettes of three women, legs straddled open. 

“Super trooper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won’t feel blue  
Like I always do  
‘Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you…”

The instrumental part began and the lights came up. Marie pealed away, turning to face the crowd, beginning the choreography to the ABBA song and the cheers began. On cue, Jenny pealed away, turning to face the crowd and joining in the moves. Finally Colin turned and began miming the words as lead singer, automatically joining in the dance moves.

“I was sick and tired of everything,  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show…”

The crowd roared their approval. The three women were stunning and completely unrecognizable. Long, blonde, Farrah Fawcett 70’s hair with a heavy fringe and tons of 70’s glam make-up were a complete disguise.

The costumes were spectacular – classic ABBA catsuits. One girl wore pink, one wore purple and the centre girl wore blue. The two outside girls had lowcut necklines that showed their cleavage. Long sleeves billowed out before cuffing at the wrist. The centre girl’s halter neckline was more modest, covering her chest and ended in a glittering choker around her neck. Her sleeves left her shoulders bare, attaching only to the top of the bodice, matching the other two in style. All the outfits were trimmed with copious amounts of sequins and all clung to their bodies before flaring out in wide 70’s flare over sparkled boots.

“So imagine I was glad to hear you’re coming  
(Glad to hear you’re coming) Marie and Jenny sang back-up  
Suddenly I feel alright  
(And suddenly it’s gonna be)  
And it’s gonna be so different  
When I’m on the stage tonight…”

The roar of the crowd was supplemented with whistles, hoots and applause that beat out the rhythm of the song, many of them singing along.  
“Tonight the Super Trooper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Smiling having fun  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Feeling like a number one”

Colin soon realized that no one in the crowd recognized him so he threw himself wholeheartedly into the performance. He sashayed in time to the music, wiggled and shook his shoulders as instructed and openly, outrageously flirted with the audience while he sang.

“Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I’m thinking about you only  
(Still I’m thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I’m going crazy  
(Think I’m going crazy)  
But its gonna be alright  
You’ll soon change everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I’m on the stage tonight”

Colin found Bradley in the crowd and held his gaze as he sang. (“Mate – I think the centre one fancies you” Rupert yelled in Bradley’s ear).

“Tonight the Super Trooper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won’t be blue  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you.”

Bradley stared at the centre girl – she was absolutely stunning. All three girls were gorgeous, but the centre girl had an allure that teased and taunted him. When he locked gazes with her, he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

“So I’ll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I’m still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it’s gonna mean so much tonight”

Colin dropped Bradley’s gaze and, moving out in the dance routine, found and held other gazes. A couple of men blew him kisses, a couple looked dazed, one held up his hand to his ear, finger and thumb out in the classic ‘call me’ mime.

“Tonight the Super Trooper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Smiling having fun  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the Super Trooper beans are gonna blind me  
But I won’t be blue  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-per troup-per)  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you.” 

The music came to an end and Colin, Jenny and Marie ended the dance in a classic Charlie’s Angels pose. The crowed went wild, screaming their approval. Jenny and Marie were laughing, Colin bit the inside of his cheeks to stop smiling after Marie warned him, through smiling, gritted teeth “Don’t you dare smile!”

The yelling and applause was still going when the music started up for their second and final number. Moving into position, the three immediately launched into Abba’s Dancing Queen.  
“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin’ the dancing queen”

As before, Colin was the lead singer, Jenny and Marie his back-up singers and dancers. As before, the crowd sang along, most of them swaying and dancing in place, not taking their eyes of the girls on stage.

“Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music’s high  
With a bit of rock music, everything’s fine  
You’re in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance…”

Bradley had now made his way to the front of the crowd, unable to take his eyes off the lead singer. He had no idea who she was, but he was damned well going to find out and if he had his way – was damned well going to ask her out.  
“You’re a teaser, you turn em on  
Leave them burning and then your gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You’re in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance….”

The three sang and danced and the crowd roared with every fancy move. As they approached the end of the song, Colin’s nerves came back full force. This was going to be it – the moment that terrified him the most. 

“You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin’ the dancing queen” 

The music ended and the crowd stamped their feet as well as clapped and whistled. The three took a bow. 

While bent over, Marie reached up and pulled off her wig. When she stood upright again, she shook out her short black curls and the crowd cheered as they recognized her. On the second bow, Jenny removed her wig, stood upright and shook out her long red hair. Again the cheer of recognition.

This was it. Colin was terrified. Bending for the third bow, he reached up, removed his wig and stood upright.

There was a moment of deafening, stunned silence, then the place erupted. People weren’t cheering anymore – they were outright screaming, and laughing and crying and whooping and hollering and stamping their feet and clapping. Colin finally broke into his trademark huge grin and actually did his dorky Colin Morgan shrug. If anything, the cheering grew louder.

Marie and Jenny were hugging and kissing him, leaving lipstick marks all over his face. Rene ran out on stage and threw herself into his arms. He swung her up in a giant, relieved hug and she planted a kiss right on his lips. Then the four of them took a whole lot more bows before finally leaving the stage.

No one had noticed that when Colin revealed himself, Bradley had been too stunned to cheer. He had just stood there, mouth hanging open in sheer and utter disbelief. Even without the wig, Colin still looked gorgeous. Where the hell had he learned those dance moves – and how had he even conquered his clumsiness and multi-directional angles and elbows? He had been graceful, fluid and sexy as hell up on that stage.

Bradley stared as Jenny and Marie covered Colin in kisses, his eyes going even wider as Rene – staid, terrifying Rene from costume, ran out on stage, launched herself into Colin’s arms and planted one right on his lips. Laughing together, the four took more bows before leaving the stage.

“That was the most bloody amazing thing I have ever seen!!” Angel crowded in beside him, laughing and crying at the same time. “Is there anything that Colin can not do??”

“On my God – Colin was brilliant!” Katie jostled into Bradley’s other side, a smile as wide as Bradley had ever seen on her face. “I bleeding love that pasty white Irish boy!”

“I can’t believe he kept that whole thing a secret – they must have planned that for ages.” Angel said.

“That’s probably why he was hanging out with Jenny and Rene – planning this and rehearsing,” noted Katie.

“And you thought he was getting it off with Jenny…” Angel punched Bradley in the arm

“And Rene!” Katie punched his other arm.

“OW! Get off…get away from me you crazy harpies.”

 

****

 

Jenny helped Colin to remove his make-up, opting to keep her own on “It’s a costume party – I’m in costume.” Then she redid his Clockwork Orange make-up.

“You were amazing Colin – I can’t thank you enough for doing this with us.”

Colin smiled at her in the mirror. “You can repay me with a giant bottle of antacid – I think I’ve worked myself up to a ulcer.”

Jenny laughed as she put the finishing touches to his make-up. “There you go sweetheart – now I’m back to being prettier than you.”

 

****

 

Colin re-entered the party to great acclaim. He made his way over to the bar, being stopped repeatedly by people congratulating him on the act. By the time he found his way over to Bradley and the knights, he had spilt more of his drink then he had drunk, thanks to people slapping him on the shoulder in recognition of his singing and dancing skills.

“Hey” he said as he slotted in beside Bradley. After all the knights had congratulated him and started chatting among themselves, he turned back to Bradley. “So what did you think?”

“Yeah, really good.”

“Good, huh?”

“Yeah. You looked nice.”

“Nice?” Colin’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “I looked fantastic mate! If it wasn’t me in all that make-up – I would have shagged me.”

Bradley choked on his drink and Colin burst out laughing.

“Tell me you didn’t want a piece of that – of me up there in drag.”

Bradley started choking again. Colin leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“You wanted me – admit it. I saw it in your eyes when I looked at you from the stage.”

Bradley looked at Colin, speechless.

Colin gave Bradley his patented shy Colin Morgan, peeping up from under his eye lashes smile. “You know where to find me.”

Then he disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
